Unmei no Tomo
by NaruSasu422
Summary: A Love story between two people. This is a short story i did for class I want to know what everyone thought.


_**Unmei No Tomo**_

_**Kenji Tsukino**_

Its Late on a cold Autumn night, the leaves are ever so changing and the Autumn breeze can still send chills down your spine. The silver light captivates this autumn beauty. It's so much like the night we first met. It was Halloween night, I went to a Halloween party with friends. The theme was masked ball which was fine by me I could be invisible all night. An thats when it happened. On my way to the punch to get myself a drink I bumped into him. He was tall, had smooth tan skin, Long dark messy hair that reminded me of the breathless night He had a serious look on face and then he saw me and smiled a genuine smile. He then kissed my hand and looked into my eys thats when I saw it his beautiful midnight silver eyes. From that moment I was lost in his lunar eyes. We danced the entire night. It had been three years since Devon and I met.

_ It had been a wonderful three years, I cannot imagine my life without him. That is why I must prepare for the boldful step I take now. _Diana thought to herself as she fiddled with the velvet box in her pocket. The velvet felt smooth between her fingers as she tossed it back and forth between them. She stared continuously in the fire place. This wasn't right in the ways of the way of society. A woman just didn't propose to a man. But Diana was determined. She couldn't imagine life without Devon. And she didn't want to spend another minute without them being bounded for all eternity Sure they talked about marriage, and children, but Devon always replied with the same answer, "_I'm not ready._" Even though she heard him say those words a thousand times, she didn't let her fear stop her. She wanted to be husband and wife. She said a silent prayer next to the fire as she looked at the time. 5:45 PM. It would be fifteen minutes before Devon would be home. She pulled the small black velvet box out her pocket as she opened it. She began to admire the ring. A silver band with a crescent moon engraved on it. Inside the band was the inscription "_Unmei no Tomo." _ It meant Destined lovers and to Diana Devon was that and so much more. She closed the box and placed the box back in her pocket as she heard the front door open.

Devon walked though the front door as he was greeted by Diana and kissed her. "_ How was your day?"_ She asked. "_Long._" he replied. "_ Well, why don't you go into the bedroom and relax and I'll come in and give you a nice body massage._" "_Sounds good._" Devon said as he headed to the bedroom. A little later Diana met him there with a bottle of massage oil. She began to massage his body down as she released all his tension from his muscles. Devon began to relax as he breathed in her scent. She always had a soothing allure about her as he began to kiss her. She kissed him back as they made love to the moonlight. Diana laid on Devon's chest as smiled contently. This was the perfect time. She leaned over until she was looking him in the eyes. "_Devon?" "Hmm."_ he replied looking back at her. _ "Do you love me?"_ He smiled that genuine smile he showed her so long ago, _"Of course I do."_ Diana got up as she positioned herself up right as she leaned felt for the velvet box now under pillow. _"And you want to be with me always, right?"_ _ "Yea..."_ he said as he looked at her curiously. "_Then,_ Diana said as she pulled the velvet box from the pillow, _ Will you marry me?" _Devon looked at her with dark eyes, "_I thought we talked about this?"_ Diana eyes started to swell but she would not cry "_You said you love me, you wanted to be with me," _she cried. "_I'm just not ready." _Devon spoked softly. "_but why Devon why, we have been together for three years." _"_I'm just not ready why can't you understand that."_ "_because I love you" _ Diana cried as tears trickled down her face _"I wanna be husband and wife!" "I just can't ok? And if u can't understand that..." "Do what Devon?" "I'll leave." _ Devon got up as he rose from the bed began to put on his clothes as he headed for the door. Diana tried to stop him but it was futile, he just pushed her aside and as he went to the he said one last thing, "_I love you Diana." _as he shut the door and left.

That night I lost the thing most important to me. A man stood above a grave as he placed roses and a ring that said: Unmi No Tomo.


End file.
